Untouchable (Purebloods vs Mudbloods)
by LWTwithHP
Summary: James is done with all the racism the muggleborns have been facing and decides to take a stand in a quite unconventional way. Features Eminem's Untouchable ( wizard version) and other songs. AU


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter and the song Untouchable. Both being properties of Warner Bros. and Shady Records respectively.

 **A/N:-** I think the song"untouchable" is relevant for the wizarding world too. This takes place in 1976 when Severus called Lily a mudblood. It's an AU and also a Fanfiction.

Here goes!

James and the Marauders were getting ready for their performance. They had written a song addressing all the discrimination the muggleborns were facing. Especially after Snape cussed Lily with the M word. He had enough and being a Pureblood himself, he thought this is it! Now is their time! They must do something. He broke out of his reverie when he saw Lily coming up to him. "You don't have to do this but you're going to anyway. Why am I even trying?" she said. James looked at her and said," It's about time and it's not like we are instigating any violence." Sirius came running towards them and informed them that it was time.

Now all this was happening in the diagon alley and since James's father had some connections, being rich and all, they were able to organize kind of a small concert. But there were plenty of muggleborns and half bloods. The announcer was obviously a Goblin. How do I know? Well cause I am the f*ing author. Anyways, the goblin announced using the sonorous spell,"Wizards and Witches, the Marauders!!"

Curtains rise up and there they are. The Marauders. Wearing nothing but their normal Hogwarts Robes along with a black band around their arms.

The song started with Peter (playing an Auror) and Remus (playing a victim) and a smooth bass line.

 **Peter:** Hands up!

 **Remus:** Officer don't shoot

 **Peter:** Then pull up your pants up!

 **Remus:** Promise you won't loot

 **P:** We may never understand each other, it's no use

We ain't ever gonna grasp what each other goes through.

(James and Sirius come out with their guitars and Peter Remus take the Drums and Keyboards)

 **J:** Mudblood, Mudblood, we ain't gonna lie to you.

Mudblood, Mudblood,we don't like the sight of you.

Throw a hex at the side of you

Levicorpus hang you upside down

then we wonder why we see this side of you!!

 **S:** Probably coming from a filthy house

We could let you slide, but your blood is (pinching his nose) ewwww

Wands drew right at you, we'd be delighted to AK your ass

In the back, then walk up and conjure the dark mark up in the sky coz it looks so blueeee!

 **J:** F*ed up, but what the f*k am I to do?

I keep tellin' myself, keep doin' like you're doin'

No matter how many lives you ruin

it's for the red, green, yellow and blue

 **S:** Time to go find a new one and split his head right in two

No one's ever indicted you

Why? 'Cause you're a...

[Hook :James, Sirius ( Peter and Remus)]

Pureblood, Pureblood, you're a Rockstar

(My momma talkin' to me, tryna tell me how to live)

Pureblood, Pureblood you're an Auror Corps

(But I don't listen to her 'cause my head is like a sieve)

Pureblood, Pureblood, you're untouchable!

(The world's coming to an end, I don't even care)

My future is secure cause I'mma be (Death Eater)

The music suddenly stopped. James took the mic," Alright hold up! You know the shit's being unbearable and I don't wanna sound to political when I say this but motherf*k Harold Minchum!"

The whole crowd went silent because he just cursed at the then Minister of Magic of wizarding Britain.

James continued," No matter how many dementors he put in Azkaban, that didn't stop Voldemort, don't flinch, it's just a f*ing name, from rising to power. The only way we can defeat that arsehole is if we all stand up together and united! When I say f*k, you say Riddle!"

 **James:** F*k

 **Crowd:** Riddle

 **James:** F*k

 **Crowd now even more louder:** Riddle

 **James:** F...

Suddenly, they were surrounded by Aurors

 **Head Auror:** We advise you all to surrender or we may have to take some necessary actions!

 **James** (smirking): F* tha police!!

And the Marauders and Lily disappeared.

The crowd there stood shell shocked. The aurors started interrogating everyone which proved to be a pretty bad decision on their part because the crowd was now pretty much jacked up by the performance of Marauders.

In a split of a second the crowd started pelting stones at the aurors.

Meanwhile, the Marauders and Lily escaped with the help of the invisibility cloak and brooms. And finally apparated into Hogsmeade. They went to the Three Broomsticks to have some supper but to their surprise, the whole Hogwarts faculty and Sirius's parents were present there.

Dumbledore, **CALMLY,"** My dear children, what have you done!"

James said in a pretty much rebellious tone," What you all should have done ages ago!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
